It is known to do PCR amplification, and then separation and detection of captured targeted nucleic acid material in a closed container, such containers being individually processed, but in parallel, in a processor. Examples are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,297 for the container, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,233 for the processor. These examples are used primarily for heterogeneous PCR, which relies upon amplification and detection done in separate chambers and separate steps. Although such a system is a breakthrough in using PCR for diagnostic purposes, due to the confinement that prevents carryover contamination of yet-to-be used containers, it has a minor drawback: Each container has to be separately loaded with sample and then sealed, and amplified target has to be moved to a separate detection site. In contrast, it is known that homogeneous PCR does not require separate processing of amplification and detection in separate chambers.
There has been a need, therefore, prior to this invention, for a device that permits homogeneous PCR to be done in a plurality of containers that are sample-loaded and then sealed, all at once, together.